


Love and Death Always Coincide

by fierypassionofgrell



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Battle, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/M, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Shinigami, Shipping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierypassionofgrell/pseuds/fierypassionofgrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelliam (Grell x William from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler) (Yuno x Yukki from Future Diary) As Yukki is dying, Grell and William arrive to reap his soul, only to strike a deal with Yuno; in return for winning a battle with Grell, Yukki can come back to life. Grell underestimates Yuno's strength and Yuno plans to kill Grell within seconds. Warnings: Violence, Mild shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Death Always Coincide

Chapter 1

The fourth had captured Yuno and had a knife. Yukki had a gun but unfortunately was too nervous to keep hold of the gun, let alone aim it at Mr. Kurusu. Either Yuno or Yukki was going to die, there was no doubt about that. Yukki looked up to make his decision when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

Yukki screamed in surprise and pain then looked down. Blood was seeping through his clothes and splashing to the ground. The tiny knife that the fourth had stuck out the area where Yukki's heart was.

As Yuno heard Yukki's scream she looked down at him and saw, in horror what Mr. Kurusu had done. Quickly, she elbowed him in the stomach and escaped from his grip as he fell to the ground. She ran to her beloved Yukki and began shaking him.

"Yukki! C'mon Yukki! You have to live!" Yuno yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

A shrill laugh came from the rubble above.

"Oh, this one is in love! Don't you agree, Will?"

"Sutcliff, we are here for a reaping, no emotions involved, please."

"But Will! This is like the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet!"

William whacked Grell on the head with his death scythe.

"Honestly, Sutcliff," William sighed.

Yuno looked at the strict reaper, "Who are you?"

Grell grinned, his pointy teeth showing. "She's also very close to death."

"Quiet, Sutcliff," said William. "That boy will die in three minutes and we are Shinigami, who came here to reap his soul."

Yuno glances at Yukki's phone and saw DEAD END in the memo. Then, she looked up to the reapers, tears pouring from her large pink eyes.

"Please! I'll do anything to save him, anything!"

William frowned, "Sorry dear, however-"

"I'll make a deal with you, since I appreciate the value of love! You can have the boy back under one condition," Grell smiled.

"Sutcliff! How dare you!" William scolded.

Grell turned towards him, "Don't worry, dear. I'll talk to the board myself if this goes wrong, ok? I'll even do all your overtime paperwork for you for the next hundred years."

William paused then nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, in order to get the boy back, you must defeat me in a battle. It can be days, months, years even! It doesn't matter to me. The moment you defeat me, I will bring the boy back to life. If you lose, I get to reap both of you on the spot. How does that sound?"

Yuno slowly nodded. Heck, after killing so many people, a death god isn't really that hard, is it?

Grell giggled, "Yes! I've been looking to cut up some people! To assure neither of us are cheating in any way, William shall supervise, ok Will?

"I wouldn't want you going already decapitating innocent people, would I?" William sighed.

"It's decided then! What's your name, girl?"

"Yuno, and I have a question. If I am going to participating in this, will Yukki die?"

Grell smiled, "Certainly! However, I will clean up the records and postpone the reaping so he will not be officially dead. That way, I can bring him back to life if you win."

"Fair enough," Yuno sniffled as she wiped away her tears. This was her one chance to save Yukki! She couldn't mess it up now!

"We each will have one week to prepare. In that time, get your weapons and your skills ready. After that, it's show time, dear!"

William growled, "let's get you ready Sutcliff. Back to the office, now. I expect every slip of paperwork done before you take off on a killing spree."

"Yes, Will," Grell responded as he grabbed Yukki's body.

Once at Grell's house, the two Shinigami set the corpse down on Grell's kitchen table and covered it with a red sheet then rested on his couch.

Grell sighed, "You know how much I love the smell of blood, such a turn on! But, rotting flesh smells so bad. How am I to cook?"

"You're the one who came up with the deal. Good luck forging his records."

"Don't worry! I can take out that brat in a heartbeat, Will. I doubt I'll have to fake the records for ten minutes!"

William frowned, "You shouldn't be so sure. After all, I could sense it on her… She's killed many, many people, and she's about to kill a lot more. She's a psychopath."

"I know, that's why I chose her, I can watch a killer's blood run down their corpse. Isn't that exciting?"

"Very. Anyhow, I do expect your paperwork to be done at least for the next month tomorrow. You always turn it in late, and I suppose this battle will only make that issue worse."

Grell laughed, "Of course. I'll see to it. You heading home?"

William nodded and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Certainly."

Back in Japan, Yuno was at her own house drawing in her parent's blood on the walls, plotting.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill… Must… save… Yukki!" she screamed with every plan. Her insanity grew more so as she didn't sleep and thought of the red – haired reaper's blood.

Three days after the agreement, she was covered in blood, and so was her house. Gory pictures of death decorated her house, and they all showed the same victim.

Yuno realized how disgusting she was and decided to take warm bath in the barrel in her backyard. She sighed, slowly closing her eyes, relaxing for a minute. Once all the blood had come off her skin and her hair was as vibrant as ever, she went back inside and started pulling out all kinds of weapons out of hidden panels in the floor, closets, and cabinets. She hummed quietly to herself.

Grell saw all of this. No matter what she did, it was no surprise to him. He carefully took his evenings to go into the Reaper Library only to look at the records of Yuno's daily activities. Any advantage that Yuno thought she had, he found out.

As Grell looked at the records the day before the battle, he grinned at his death scythe.

"What the brat doesn't know, is that, WITH ONE CUT OF MY CHAINSAW, HER SOUL WILL BE GONE FOR ETERNITY!" Grell laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my new story so far! I kinda changed my account around, so look at my profile for more details! - Ellie


End file.
